I Got it From a Book!
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Watching the dark haired boy flip through the pages in his book reminded him of something the other had said on the moon. 'Hey,' he asked suddenly. 'What was wrong with me getting those equations from a book'


Author's Notes

Some more JP/Koichi bonding. They're always so fun to play with. Of course, not as fun as Koukou brotherly bonding, but it's a good second.

I wrote this months ago, but I still wouldn't change it. :)

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

I Got it From a Book!

Watching the dark haired boy flip through the pages in his book reminded him of something the other had said on the moon. 'Hey,' he asked suddenly. 'What was wrong with me getting those equations from a book?'

Junpei S/JP & Kouichi K/Koichi

* * *

JP didn't make it a habit to arrive at places early, but somehow he had. Albeit only by five minutes or so. It probably had to do with the phone call waking him up fifteen minutes before the alarm, so he'd actually managed to squeeze in a shower before the dreaded device went off. Consequently, that meant he'd scarfed down breakfast ahead of time and arrived at the bus shelter in time to catch the earlier bus to their rendezvous point. He figured it was better than hanging around his empty house; his parents were staying overnight at some aunt he barely remembered. Hence why he hadn't gone along.

He'd fully expected to be alone. After all, none of them were the early-bird sort, so it was a surprise to find Koichi sitting on the bench, eyes lightly skimming the pages of a library book. Not a novel, as he could tell by the numbers of the spine that it was a non-fiction book, although he did need to brush up on his Dewey Decimal codes.

A closer look after a few paces told him it was a science text. A few steps closer, and he could see the equations of the other's shoulder, and still Koichi didn't look up. He was absorbed in his reading, if nothing else. He hadn't even noted the shadow looming over him.

Unless he was just waiting for the other to say something.

But there wasn't anything to say save a simple 'hi' at the current moment, and it seemed like a shame to ruin the other's concentration. So he stayed where he was (sitting might be pushing the distraction boundaries, and besides, he'd have plenty of time for that), looking as the boy continued to whiz through the pages.

Seriously. Just how fast did he read? Certainly a lot faster than him. Three, maybe four times as fast. Watching made him almost dizzy.

Watching the dark haired boy flip through the pages in his book suddenly also reminded him of something the other had said on the moon. Maybe it was the slight haziness from the flicking pages, and the musty smell that accompanied all the worn library books.

'Hey,' he said suddenly, and the pages settled thankfully. One could almost hear them sigh in relief as Koichi tilted his head back. 'What was wrong with me getting those equations from a book?'

The dark-haired boy blinked in bemusement. 'What do you mean?' he asked, although he didn't seem surprised, before straightening his neck and twisting in his spot instead. The elder noticed at that point that one ankle had been resting on the opposing knee, making a table of sorts. Now that he was facing him, half his weight was on that same ankle, and the foot that had originally been touching the floor now barely hung off the edge of the seat as he brought the other knee closer to his body. It was the sort of position that was easy on the back or neck, but would eventually tire his legs. One hand held the book, finger marking the page, while the other supported his position on the back of the bench. If he leaned forward a little, he could drop his chin onto the top and look almost like puss in boots, cuteness attached.

Much to Koichi's bemusement, JP started shaking his head to get rid of that image. He was solely blaming Takuya for those cat ears when they had tried to find good costumes for…something or other. He'd forgotten what. Luckily, Koichi hadn't gone as a cat after all.

'I'm sitting down,' he said, and the other turned back around into a more comfortable seating arrangement as JP plopped down beside him. 'I was talking about that time on the moon.'

It took Koichi a second to remember what the other was talking about. 'Oh, those equations.' He bit his lip in a thoughtful manner. 'What were they for?'

'Umm…' Now it was JP's turn to rack his brain. 'Gravitational pull, acceleration, orbit…'

'And you remembered the formulas, word for word? And the constants?'

A quick 'sure' was his answer, followed by a slower 'well, kinda. I guess there was something wrong, seeing as it didn't work the first time. But the second time was a no-brainer.'

'Mmm-hmm.'

'You don't believe me, do you?' JP looked pointedly at the elder twin who merely shrugged.

'Your rocket didn't go past the atmosphere surrounding the moon,' Koichi pointed out.

'Well, I didn't exactly get a chance to test it when I found you guys with a rocket. Where'd you get that thing anyway?' He'd never gotten to hear the full story.

Koichi shrugged again. 'I just looked down.'

JP snorted, before pouting. 'Of all the ways. You couldn't have come up with something more…genius?'

'I'm not a genius JP,' Koichi replied. 'I might have had ideas, but all of them were as unlikely to work as the next. Like creating antimatter to reverse time.'

'Is that even possible?' Somehow, the other hadn't been expecting something so…sci-fi.

'Theoretically, yes. But I don't think anyone's managed to do it so far.'

'Of all the random ideas. At least my rocket made sense.' He shook his head, before laughing. 'Then again, we wound up on the moon because of some time warp…and I hate to break it to you, but you are a genius.'

'No I'm not,' the other denied, before looking up. 'Here comes Zoe and Tommy.'

'Yes you are Koichi. Have you ever checked your IQ against the gray boundaries?'

There was a pause, and then: 'why did I let you all talk me into that? It was supposed to be proof _against_ the fact.'

'No worries,' the warrior of thunder said, clapping his friend on the back, waving to the approaching pair with his other hand. 'You send any of the bullies straight to us.'

'I didn't say anything about bullies,' Koichi mumbled, a little red, but his protest was borne on deaf ears.

'Hate to break it to you buddy, but it's written all over your face.'

And it was true. The slight grimace and the darkening of eyes when he had first brought up the issue was a sure tell-tale.

'It's okay. I've got you guys after all.'

'You sure do,' Zoe agreed, having missed the rest of the conversation. 'What brought this up anyway?'

Brown eyes met blue for a moment, before JP turned back to the female, pointing at the book still in Koichi's hold.

Tommy read the title aloud. '"Dianetics: The Evolution of a Science." That sounds complicated.'

JP shrugged. 'It's not really, but it did remind me of that time on the moon. You know, my equations.'

'Oh yeah.' The smaller brunette giggled. 'Didn't Koichi groan and say "that's reassuring" in an almost sarcastic tone?'

'It wasn't sarcastic,' Koichi corrected, but once again the statement fell on deaf ears. So he just marked the page properly and put the book away as Koji and Takuya showed up together.


End file.
